narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chou Uchiha
, |english voice=Kate Higgins |japanese voice=Mariko Tōnai |species=Human |gender=Female |birthdate=December 3 |deceased state=Deceased |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=Medical-nin, Anbu |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan |affiliations=Konohagakure, ANBU, Land of Water |clan=Uchiha Clan, |relationship=Kawarama Uchiha~ Decedent, Sen Uchiha~ Decedent |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Chou Uchiha(うちわちょう, Uchiha Chou) was a kunoichi of 's famed and is also the ancestor of Kawarama Uchiha and Sen Uchiha. Background Chou was born into the , and was the youngest out of two older brothers. Sometime during the , Chou along with her brothers and many other skilled children from the Uchiha clan fought many others clans for control. During one conflict with the her brother was killed. This caused her to awaken her Sharingan for the first and killed half a platoon alone. Sometime after the battle she awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan after being forced too kill her other brother by , after he was discovered to be a spy for the Haabu Clan. She later grew a strong hatred for Madara and even planed several assassination attempts and even a coup d'état. She later joined the and also served in the . She later came to that the life of a shinobi was to dangerous and evil and . She later met and trained under Hahaoya and later discoverd her masery over the Kingdom Keys, Baraen. She later died before the start of the . Appearance Chou had long wavy black hair along with a Konohagakure forehead protector. During the warring states period she wore a standard Uchiha cloak with a sword strapped to her left side with multiple bandages. When the Uchiha former Konoha and she joined the ANBU she wore the traditional attire with a sword strapped to her back, a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in sky blue markings, and the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder she also had a pink flower in her hair. Personality As a child, Chou was a very sweet, caring, compassionate individual. She would normally tend to others wounds and take care of her brothers. After both of her brothers deaths she began to act more cruel and devious. She also grew a deep hatred for Madara as he was the one who ordered her to kill her bother. however during her time with Hahaoya she began to return to a peaceful loving person and became known as the Peaceful Sage(仙人安らぎ,Sennin no Yasuragi). Abilities Chou was noted to be equal to both her brothers in skill, She even had fought Madra Uchiha on several occasions with both uchiha normally going passed there limit. She was also skilled in Kenjutsu able to fight on par against a young . Chakra Control Ever sense her childhood, Chou had an exceptional control over her chakra, as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Taijutsu Chou was a highly skilled user in taijutsu, being one of her many specialties. This is seen was demonstrated when she easily defeated four members of her clan — all of which who were respected members of the clan. Ninjutsu Like most members of her clan, Chou is very skilled in ninjutsu her specialties involving summoning Butterflies and using her Chakra Natures. Nature Transformation Like all members of the Uchiha clan, Chou could use Fire Release techniques, including the clan's great fireball techniques. These also include Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique and the Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. Aside form her fire release she is also fairly skilled in Wind Release and Water Release, with her being the creator of the Wind Release: Wings, she can also blend her body with water and also the Water Prison Technique. Medical Ninjutsu During her childhood, Chou was fairly skilled in Medical Ninjutsu, as she was normally sent to the front-lines as a healer for the Uchiha. After her defection from Konoha and being trained by Hahaoya, she skill had far surpassed that of and . This was demonstrated when she was able to heal multiple shinobi along with civilians without much effort. Bukijutsu Much like Madara, Chou has displayed a wide range of weaponry throughout her lifetime. Her trademark weapon was a Sword as she was able to take down a number of enemies with little to no effort. Kenjutsu Also much like Madara, Chou wad highly skilled in kenjutsu. This was demonstrated during a match with Izuna, who like his brother was a notorious kenjutsu user. This is apparently passed down in her family as both Sen and Kawarama have both been proven masters in the form of bukijutsu. Dōjutsu Sharingan When Chou first awakened her Sharingan it already had two tomoe and she was able to take immediate advantage of it despite her inexperience. Her eye gained three tomoe sometime before the formation of Konoha. Chou seemed to be able to keep her Sharingan active at all times with minimal drain on her chakra levels. She can use her Sharingan to place individuals under genjutsu. Mangekyō Sharingan Chou awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of her older brother. With her left eye she could perfrom high levels of Genjutsu, She also had created her own genjutsu wicth was said to be compareible to the Tsukuyomi, the Henran a powerful genjutsu that was said to infiltrate the targets nightmares. Trivia *"Chou" (蝶) can be translated as "Butterfly". *Chou is slightly based off . *Both Chous Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan were both activated by the death of a relitive. *According to the databook(s): **Chou's hobby was . **Chou's favorite food was , while her least favorite was anything sour. **Chou wishes to fight . * Chou's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGPpnUWBs98|'Alpha'] Quotes (To her brother) "I may be cute but don't take me likely." (To ) "I hate you." (To her Older brother) "I just don't understand why you would do it brother." Category:Approved Article Category:Fan Fiction Only (Flamemasterjoy)